Jenny who
by the lovar of frozen
Summary: after years of not being mentioned, the doctors daughter returns to tell you her own adventures whilst trying to solve the mystery of the planet of Valren.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well, it seems to most of you that you have forgotten me, to you I was that girl who was only in the time line for a split second and I've never been spoken about since I came back to life and ran away for the thrills of my own adventures. How did I come back to life? well I am the daughter of a time lord after all. My name is jenny, the doctors daughter with my name suggested by his friend Donna./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"In the last few years of my life, I have done so much more than I could ever ask to do with my life, I was born to be a space traveller, to see the stars; save the planets and do a lot of running, well you've got to love the running, right? But the reason I am here is because I need to give you a message of how much trust you need for others, I mean after all, can we really trust anyone. I'm here now to tell you a story about teamwork in times of need, which taught me a valuable lesson which anyone can use. Well I'm not going to tell you; I want you to work it out yourself./p 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year 2196, the year of the annual time traveller's festival on the planet Valerian, famous for its beautiful wildlife and caring for others, Aliens or human. I being the daughter of a time lord was invited to this event for my hard work to society. I arrived very early in the morning to get passed all the queue as this place can get pretty packed quickly; in fact the last time I was here, I had to run through the crowed and that wasn't fun.

I walked into this road full of different colour stalls selling all types of gadgets and foods. To be honest, I didn't know where to start the shop, all I knew was that this festival lasted two weeks so I had plenty of time, even though the whole festival was 10 miles of road rounded to the nearest mile.

But one thing was confusing me, the fact that the security level was extremely high for one of these events, and people were looking worried, as if something had happened recently to do with the planet. But I thought it was probably just me, well that was proven wrong when a galactic police officer or as you may know them, the Jadoon grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards and held a blue light to my head; I let of a scream for a pain.

"What is your name" he grunted at me,

"Erm... Jenny" I replied in relief as he let go of me.

He looked at me strangely, as if I knew something.

"Follow me" he said,

I looked at him confused, what did he want from me?

He turned and walked into the town hall of the city, then turned back to look at me;

"Well" he shouted,

I took a deep breath and began to follow him. Strange for a Jadoon not to either arrest me or leave me be if nothing had happened, something was up and this planet needed my help.

Like this? Come check out my/our YouTube channel **3students** to see my life :) channel/UCauCPfTEvrNmbFLzKIq5-Vg


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I stepped through the door at the opening of town hall to see a beautiful lounge with an open fire and rare flowers growing up the walls and in pots on the table, in the centre of the room was a long table made from oak and 3 chairs around it; one was on one end and the other two next to each other on the opposite end to the other. The Jadoon pushed me into one of the chairs at the table, facing the empty one at the head of the table. I was so confused; I didn't come here to be interrogated for not actually having a time machine but was allowed to the event.

Suddenly, the door I walked through swung open again with another Jadoon leading the way, he was being followed by a Young man whose name I did know, he was Mickey Jason, Famous illegal alien detective, but what he was doing here I asked myself. The second Jadoon pushed him into the chair next to me and looked at him.

"Give me your weapon" He said to Mickey,

He reached into a gun belt he was wearing and pulled out his two guns he carried wherever he went. The Jadoon looked at him unimpressed as he took Mickey's weapons.

"And the knife" the Jadoon said,

Mickey groaned as he bent over and pulled out a small gold dagger from his boot and handed it to the Jadoon which then turned to look at me,

"You to lady" He said,

I gave him my small hand gun and my rifle,

"You are very unmannered to this woman you know that" Mickey said to the Jadoon as he took my weapons and walked off.

Mickey turned to me and smiled, I looked away in embarrassment. This guy is one of my idols and he seemed to be hitting on me, this was very uncomfortable; I looked down at my feet and crossed my legs and placed my hands on my lap, I just didn't know what to say at this point.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from behind us; I turn quickly to see the leader of the Valerians, Queen of the planet walking towards us. I quickly stood up and curtsied as she stepped in the room; she looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you would accept my invite Jenny" She said to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder,

I stood up and smiled at her; she walked to the other chair and sat down as did I.

Mickey looked at me in surprise, almost like he knew who I was. The queen looked at up both as the two Jadoons stood behind her.

"Welcome both of you to Valeria; I hope my men have been looking after you nicely" She said,

"Well manners are needed from both of them" Mickey shouted at her,

I was amazed at the way he was speaking towards her; a very famous and well loved guy had such bad manners. The Queen looked at him for a moment in discussed but then continued to talk,

"Even though I would love to eject you for that comment Mickey, I need to talk to both of you about something we have discovered" She said,

I lent forward and placed my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

"Yes" I said. I had a feeling I knew where this was going;

"We have found evidence of illegal alien activity planned to attack this festival, why however we do not know. But that is why I have called the both of you here" She said in worry,

Mickey's eye lit up at that comment,

"So what are you saying" He asked,

"I am saying I need both of you to help me protect this festival and make sure it's enjoyable for others" She proclaimed,

"Why us" I asked,

She looked at me without trying to laugh at my question; it was as if I didn't understand the point.

"Mickey is used to working with illegal aliens and knowing how they act. You Jenny are famous for your knowledge and skill in solving crimes and also the fact you are the daughter of the most famous time lord in existence" She said,

I looked at her for a moment, then I sat back into my chair.

"So all you want us to do is team up and work out whoever is planning to attack this dump and stop them before they do" Mickey said,

The Queen looked at him and nodded. She then got up off her seat and began to walk out.

"Wait" Mickey called out, "I never asked you for your name",

She giggled and looked at him,

"Servilia" she said as she turned and left the room.

The Jadoon gave us our stuff back and sent us out the building. I put my gun back in my pocket and my rifle on my back. I stood still for a moment and looked up at the sky, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled to myself; thinking that this was going to be easy.

"Hey" Mickey shouted at me from way behind,

But I had forgotten, I had to work with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I looked down at the floor in disappointment. I just knew this was going to be the worst few weeks of my life, he ran up behind me and stopped to catch his breath.

"This is going to be hell" I grumbled to myself,

He placed is hand on my shoulder and panted for a bit, as if he had ran a marathon. I pulled my shoulder away from under his hand and turned to face him.

"Your Jenny, Right, daughter of the Doctor. You are famous for your amazing skills in combat and crime solving" He said struggling to get his breath back,

I looked at him in some anger but I knew I had to be nice to him,

I looked him in the eye and nodded. He looked at me for a moment and then held his hand out for me to shake; I was hesitant at first but eventually shook his hand back,

"My name is Michael Jason, specialist in illegal alien activity and criminal specialist" he said to me,

"I know who you are" I said to him as I turned and began to walk off.

Why did Servilia make me work with him, he is not the kind of person I would want to work with; even if he was my idol, his personality let him down big time. He quickly caught up with me and stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"Where are you going" He asked me,

"Erm, I'm trying to solve this mystery" I snapped as a pushed passed him.

"But we need to stick together" He called out, he pushed himself back in front of me holding two envelopes which one of them had my name on it. I took that envelope out of his hand and opened it to find false ID's and passes to stay in the town hall hotel; this is where all the famous time travellers and inventors were staying. There was also a little note from Servilia with instructions.

 _"_ _Dear Jenny_

 _In this envelope is your new name for the event to keep your identity safe so whomever is causing trouble doesn't target you and Mickey, you will be posing as Samantha Gerald, you are married to Callum Gerald. Mickey will be posing in this position. There will be a show on this afternoon in the town hall which you will need to attend with your husband. In your designated room, you will find all you will need for the next two weeks. Under no circumstances reveal your identity to anyone. The only people that know your true name is the staff in the hotel._

 _Good luck Jenny, I trust you to do this._

 _Servilia"_

I shook my head in disgust, not only did I have to work with him; I now have to be his loving wife. I looked back at him to see him offering to link arms.

"Really" I groaned at him,

"Come on my sweet Samantha, we have a show to attend" He said in a posh voice.


End file.
